


Booty Had Me Like

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his secret girlfriend go for a little vacation in the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom finally had a few days to himself. He was ecstatic to be able to spend time with me while he relaxed after the huge project he had been working on. His stress level was up to the extreme during filming, and finally, it was over. It made him giddy to have me all to himself, since I also took the two weeks off to free my schedule for him.

The two of us flew to a beach somewhere on the East Coast of the States. I was fidgety with Cabin Fever, and Tom suggested we vacation somewhere away from England. I didn't bother myself with the details, but it didn't matter because I could finally enjoy some sun, sand, ocean, and of course, Tom.

Our relationship was still very private, so the two of us decided on the East Coast, due to paparazzi-less beaches. It all came down to whether or not we wanted to gamble. Tom told me he was thinking of two possible beaches: Atlantic City or Ocean City.

"I definitely don't want to gamble our lives away in a casino, so I'm going to go with Ocean City," I told him.

"There is also one called Wildwood, which has a few piers of amusement park rides, and even a water park," he said. "My mate told me that one was loads of fun."

"Well, do we just want to enjoy the beach, or do we want to have a water park at our disposal?"

"It's up to you."

"I think that would be a wonderful time. We never know if the beach will entertain us for long."

"You have a very sound point, darling."

We had decided on Wildwood, and now that the two of us were almost at our hotel, I was bouncing with excitement. I checked in at the front desk under false names. Even if the beaches weren't known for having paparazzi around, you could never be too careful.

"Here are your room keys," the clerk said, handing me a tiny envelope with the key cards inside, "and here are lists of restaurants and points of interest in the area, which are also available in the desk inside your room." He handed me another envelope with a few brochures. "We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Williams and Miss Honey." I thanked him and grabbed Tom's hand, leading him to the elevators.

"Miss Honey? Really?"

"What? I just read _Matilda_ the other day, and it's the first name I thought of! It could have been worse; you could be dating Ms. Trunchbull," I joked.

"Well, you _did_ scream at me when I ate your last piece of chocolate cake..."

"I did not _scream_. I simply spoke firmly until you apologized." I crossed my arms over my chest in mock defiance. Tom chuckled. The elevator dinged as we reached our desired floor: the top. The two of us trekked down the short hall to our room.

I hadn't realized it, but Tom rented the penthouse suite. My jaw dropped as I entered. The room was bright and full of natural lighting. The walls were made up of huge windows, and I couldn't believe how tall they were. I released the handle of my luggage and moved straight across the room to the windows.

A glass door led outside to a fully furnished balcony. I looked back at Tom, and he nodded forward with a grin, signaling for me to check it out.

"I'd like to have this view for the rest of my life," I breathed. The balcony overlooked the expansive ocean, and I could see the people on the beach below us. The piers were full of rides and tourists, enjoying the afternoon sunshine.

"But then it wouldn't be special." Tom snaked his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. We stood like that for a few minutes before returning back inside. I decided that we should go check out the beach before it got dark, so we put on our swimsuits, grabbed a blanket and everything else we might have needed, and headed down to the sand.

The two of us still needed to be inconspicuous, so I wore a huge floppy sunhat and my black Ray-Bans, and Tom sported a baseball cap and matching sunglasses. We walked hand in hand on the boardwalk and descended the wooden stairs to the sand. The beach was full of families, so it would be hard to find a spot, but there would be a smaller chance of being recognized.

We finally found an open space fairly close to the water. Tom rented a huge beach umbrella for us so we could shield ourselves from the hot July sun. He had trouble setting it up, but we eventually figured it out together.

“Now, to apply the sunscreen. I don’t want your skin to be burned,” I told him.

“You need it, too, darling.” I motioned for him to lie down on the blanket, and he did. I straddled his ass and squeezed a fair amount of lotion onto my hands.

“It’s gonna be cold,” I warned. Tom hummed in agreement. I rubbed the white cream into his muscles, and he groaned.

“God, darling, we’re not going to make it to the water if you keep using those magic hands.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” I asked, continuing to massage him.

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

“I might have some idea…” I smirked to myself as he… Was that a whimper? This was too much fun. “Flip over, hot shot.”

Tom rolled over and I noticed he had a bit of a hard on.

“Already? It’s barely noon.”

“This is your fault,” he chuckled. I squeezed some sunscreen directly onto his chest, and I felt him shiver.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s cold, babe,” I feigned innocence. He sneered at me playfully. “Just give me a sec so I can… readjust.” I rolled my hips gently over his crotch.

"Darling!" he gasped. "There are children around." I pressed my hands against his pecs and leaned down to kiss him. I nipped his bottom lip and smiled when his hips bucked up to meet mine.

"Thomas, there are _children_ around," I mocked. He growled and flipped us over so I was beneath him on my back. He lifted the bottle of sunscreen up, opened the cap, and squeezed some cream into his hand.

"My turn, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! 
> 
> I really enjoyed the dynamic in the first chapter (and you guys really wanted more), so I continued it. I'll probably write a few more chapters after this one, too.

“Tom, which earrings do you think I should wear?” I asked, holding one from each pair up to my ears. I was in short, jean overalls with a white crop top underneath. The shorts were _very_ short, and I distinctly chose them just to tease Tom.

“I think the tiny pearls.”

“I was thinking that, too. Thanks, babe.” I kissed his cheek. He wore a thin, light blue v-neck shirt with black bermuda shorts. We both put on our sunglasses, but only I wore my hat.

We were on our way out to the boardwalk so we could find something to for dinner. I walked next to Tom with his hand in mine, joking and laughing all the way down and back up. We passed people shopping and children playing, some running from pier to pier, trying to ride all of the rides before they had to leave for the night.

“So, do you see anything you’d like to eat?” Tom asked me, looking up at the store names.

“Ooo! There’s a crêpe place!”

“How about crêpes for dessert? There’s a pizza shop right next to it.”

“I’m going to get so fat,” I laughed.

“And I’ll love every inch of you all the same.”

We decided on pizza, which was definitely a good idea. It was the best I’d ever had! The sun was setting, so I removed my sunglasses and tucked them into the front pocket of my overalls. Tom pushed his onto the top of his head instead of hanging them on his shirt collar, since he ended up getting pizza sauce all over it and stripped out of it once we left the restaurant. I couldn’t help but glance at his chest every so often.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a grin. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"I think I do, Mr. Hiddleston." We made our way down to the beach and under a pier, right by the water. I took off my shoes and threw them in the sand.

"Would you like to see more?" Our faces were close to touching.

"God, yes," I breathed as Tom pressed his mouth to mine.

His lips were soft and molded perfectly to my own. I snaked my hands up his chest and locked my arms around the back of his neck. He squeezed my ass lightly and braced himself for me to jump up and wrap my legs around his hips. He had a gentle hold on my thighs, and he stumbled over to a wooden post that was holding the pier up. Our lips only parted for a second when I gasped as my back hit the cold wood. Then we were on each other again. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, gliding over my own. I was getting frantic. I nipped at his bottom lip everytime he pulled away for air. I couldn’t get close enough to him; I needed more. Each time our lips met, I ached for his touch. It was getting harder and harder to control myself, so I ground my hips against his stomach to get his attention.

“Take me back to the hotel,” I gasped out. I sucked on his neck and bit and licked the salty skin of his shoulder. “Baby, please. I need you.” Tom growled and reluctantly set me down. My core throbbed from the intensity of my arousal. I was surprised I could even stand! He took my hand and dragged me along behind him, trying to get back to our hotel as fast as possible.

When we finally made it to the lobby, Tom slowed down a bit and pulled me to walk in front of him. I smirked to myself, knowing he was trying to hide his erection from the public eye.

“I hope we have the elevator to ourselves,” Tom muttered. Sadly, there was—of all people, and as cliche as it seems—an old woman standing in the corner of the lift. We smiled at her in greeting as Tom stood in the opposite corner and I hit the penthouse button. I made small talk with the woman as the elevator ascended, but while we conversed, I stealthily reached behind me and palmed Tom’s cock over his shorts. I heard him emit a strangled noise, and I smiled to myself, waiting for the woman to exit. Her floor was coming up, and Tom only had to hold on for another minute before he could lose himself.

The elevator dinged...but it wasn’t the woman’s floor. A mother and her child stepped inside, and I immediately stopped messing with Tom. I couldn’t do that in front of a kid! That’s absolutely repulsive!

I smiled at them and turned around to face my boyfriend. I shot him a look that said “we are not being perverts in front of this child.” He agreed wholeheartedly. So the two of us waited patiently until the two women and the girl exited the elevator. Five floors left until we got to ours.

Tom was on me instantly as the doors closed. His lips were demanding and made me melt into him. His tongue invaded my mouth again. I moaned helplessly.

“You know better than to tease me, darling,” Tom chuckled, trailing kisses along my jaw.

“I couldn’t help myself," I giggled. As we reached the penthouse floor, Tom pushed me out of the elevator and up against the door of our rooms.

"Mmm, Miss Honey. You are divine." I pulled his key card from his back pocket—and squeezed his ass—to swipe it on the door pad behind me. The lock clicked, and he pushed me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

I could feel the sun shining through the wall-to-wall window, and the breeze carried the sounds of the boardwalk in through the open glass door of the balcony.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

I felt Tom’s warm body behind me, and I snuggled back into him. He squeezed his arm around my waist. I never wanted to get up.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned and stretched my arms over my head, careful not to wake Tom. The incessant buzzing of my phone on the bedside table ruined my moment. _I'm on holiday, damn it._ I all but threw my arm at the piece of furniture to retrieve the device.

"Hello...?" I mumbled.

_"Where's Tom? Why isn't he answering my calls?"_ the voice demanded. It was Tom's agent, Luke.

"Well first of all, we're on vacation, and it's seven o'clock in the morning, so chill out. Second of all, he's in bed. What's up?"

_"I'm not going to chill. You need to check the news right now."_

"Can't it wait until breakfast?" I whined.

_"(Y/n), you really need to turn on TMZ or something because you're in deep shit."_ I froze.

"Oh god..." I rubbed my hand over my face in annoyance. "The paparazzi?"

_"The paparazzi."_

"Jesus Christ," I groaned again. I peeled Tom's arm off of my stomach and rolled out of bed. I didn't bother to put on any form of cover before I walked over to the living area to turn on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found TMZ and sat down on the cool, leather couch, the material soothing to the hot skin of my ass. A thin brunette appeared on the screen and rambled about something before changing the subject.

_"And in other shocking news, could British dreamboat Tom Hiddleston be hiding a secret girlfriend?"_ I groaned. I heard Tom shift in bed, and I looked behind me to see that he was getting up to join me on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as he stood. He noticed the obvious look of worry on my face and his twisted into one of concern.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” I pressed the phone to my chest to cover the speaker.

“Come here.” I turned back around to watch the screen again.

"Luke, this can't be happening. We were so careful." He mumbled something about us blowing our cover, but I was too interested in an old photo of Tom that appeared on the screen. As he plopped down next to me, the reporter spoke again.

" _Everyone's favorite Marvel villain was caught yesterday on the north beach of Wildwood, New Jersey, with what appears to be a secret girlfriend. The two were seen exiting a restaurant hand-in-hand on the boardwalk last night, and our photographer followed them to snap some pictures of the shirtless, blond-haired, blue-eyed leading man and his mystery woman under one of the amusement piers."_ A photo of us appeared on screen.

"Oh, no..." It was one with my legs wrapped around Tom's waist. We were making out. "Oh, no, oh, no. No, no, no, no."

Luke piped up again, _“At least your sunhat covers your face. I thought I told you guys to lie low. Where was Tom’s hat?”_

“He didn’t wear it. We figured it would be dark enough that no one would notice.”

“Darling, let me speak to Luke,” Tom said. I handed him the phone without making eye contact. I couldn’t. I blew it. He hooked his index finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. “I still love you. I love you no matter what.” He pressed his lips to mine. “I love you.” He smiled reassuringly, and I returned it.

“Thank you.” He got up to go talk to Luke outside, but spun around swiftly with a last moment thought.

“This isn’t your fault, either. So don’t go around thinking it is.” He bent at the waist to kiss my forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I turned back to the television and watched the rest of the report. She mentioned the fact that neither of us had rings on our fingers, and then she asked the rhetorical question: _“will the mystery girl in the blue-and-white-striped sunhat remain a mystery for much longer? Keep watching the coverage, only on TMZ.”_

I turned off the TV, sighed, and hung my head in my hands. _How could we not have seen them? Why didn’t we notice?_ I asked myself. _It’s because they have those damned telescopic lenses._

“Fuck it all, and damn it to hell, Luke!” I heard Tom yell outside. I lifted my head to see him pacing around on the terrace—completely nude—throwing his free arm around for emphasis. He would pace, then run his hand in his hair, pace some more, and then retort to something Luke said about the situation. I decided to go out to the terrace and help Tom settle down a bit.

"Hey, babe?" I whispered, careful not to disturb his call too much. He turned his head with a raised eyebrow, his face falling into a concerned expression again. "Come relax. I'll massage your shoulders." He half-smiled as Luke barked something through the phone. I sat on one of the lounge chairs and spread my legs for him to sit between. His jaw fell open a bit, and I stared at him, puzzled for a moment, before realizing that I was still absolutely naked. I smirked at him and motioned for him to sit. He looked delighted as he turned to flop down with his back toward me.

"Luke, can't we just—" Tom's tongue stopped in its tracks when I began rubbing his back. "C-can't we just come out to the public and say that we're a couple?" I pushed my thumbs into the space next to his shoulder blades, and he groaned. "If it stops all of this nonsense, then yes. Why should we be hiding anyway?" I kissed the middle of his back. "I love her, Luke… Well, I don’t _care_ if you think we should keep it quiet. Why would I care if they like her or not? I’m not ashamed of her!" I wrapped my arms around Tom’s torso and squeezed him in silent thanks. Tom scoffed exasperatedly, “Luke, I love you, man, but you’re _really_ pissing me off right now.”

I decided that I’d had enough of this ridiculous nonsense. I trailed my right hand down Tom’s chest, past his navel, and right to his groin. I watched his head fall in time with the position of my hand.

“Issue a statement or something, I don’t care. Just leave me and my girlfriend to our holid—” I gripped his cock and stroked him from the tip to the base. I could tell he was trying _really_ hard to keep his composure. “Eheh, no, I-I’m fine. Just…” he gulped. “Just keep the press quiet.” I slipped my left hand up Tom’s arm and took the phone from his long fingers.

“He’s a little… _busy_ , Luke. Call if you need anything else." I heard him mutter a ' _you two are disgusting_.' "And, Luke? Try not to need anything else.” I hung up and threw my phone on the other lounge chair. “You are all mine right now, baby.” I snaked my left arm around him and took his balls in my hand. Tom bucked up into the other. “No agents.” I squeezed him lightly. “No paparazzi.” Another buck of his hips. “Just me and you.”

“You have witchcraft in your fingers." I smiled at the reference to Shakespeare. "D-darling,” he gasped out, his head falling back onto my shoulder. “Darling, please.”

“What is it, babe?” I kissed his cheek sweetly.

“Please, let me make love to you. Out here. For everyone to see.”

“ _Thomas_ , I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist!” I smirked to myself, still playing with him. _Not like the elevator scene didn’t give that away or anything_ , I thought.

“I love you! I love you and I want the world to know! _Please_ , (y/n). I want you,” he growled. I ground my dripping center on his lower back, and he cried out in pleasure. I kissed his shoulder.

“Go get a condom, baby.” He stood, a bit more enthusiastically than usual, and all but sprinted to the bedside tables. I lay myself out on the lounge chair, watching his beautiful manhood bounce with every step.

“Care to do the honors?” He asked, handing me the foil. I smiled up at him and ripped it open with my teeth, keeping eye contact with him. He clutched his chest and groaned. “God, woman. You’re gonna kill me someday.” I laughed and beckoned him toward me.

“I hope not. I love you too much.” I unrolled the condom onto his length and motioned for him to lay on top of me. His weight was pleasant as we kissed each other. His tongue slipped into my mouth and explored every crevice. I giggled into him due to my ticklish nature. He pulled away and peppered kisses down my jaw and neck.

"I love you, my sweet girl. My _naughty_ girl."

"Only for you, hot stuff." I tangled my fingers in his ginger curls, pulling his head back to expose his beautiful neck. I kissed all over it, leaving little love bites in my wake.

"Nothing too noticeable, my love," Tom moaned. "Not good for publicity."

"Well, I mean," I began, taking a break from sucking on his skin, "they don't know who I am."

"Are you saying you'd let them gossip about me because your name wouldn't be attached?" He smirked cheekily down at me. "Because, frankly, that's a bit unfair."

"Well, what's in it for me if I stop?"

"A night full of unforgettable pleasure. With a little bit of wining and dining thrown in there. Maybe a dip in the hot tub?" I gasped at that. "I know how much you love hot tub dates."

"You win this round, Hiddleston," I laughed. He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss me again. "Now claim your prize."


End file.
